A Part of You and Me
by Aeria Swordlancer
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the lives of our favorite characters, twenty years from now. This is how our heroes deal with kids, parental responsibilities, jobs, household chores and the like. Join these lovely families on an amazing journey called life :D
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): So, I've had this idea for a long time now. I know there have been a lot of fics on the Gen- Next already, but I wanted to pen this down nevertheless. I have always thought about the kind of lives our dear mages from Ft. would have say, ten or fifteen years from now. I have also rigorously listed the name, gender, appearance and magic of their kids in my mind. It's just one of those hopeless fantasies that you have when you fall deeply in love with fictional characters. So, I'll write one-shots for these adorable families that I've pictured in my mind. There might be more rounds of one-shots within the story in the future, but it all depends on your enthusiasm and comments. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**All's Well That Ends Well**

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start. It was precisely 3.08 in the morning and some terrible banging and crashing sounds seemed to be issuing from the kitchen area. For a second, she considered the possibility of her house being robbed but then shrugged it off immediately. No robber in his/her right mind would ever think about crossing the threshold into the Dragneel household. It was nothing but an attempt at suicide.

She turned her head to the right and felt for the other side of the bed. The space was empty and the sheets were crumpled. Lucy sighed, realizing just what exactly the situation was all about.

She exhaled forcefully and drove her feet into her slippers, yawning and stretching her limbs as the cool breeze from the windows ajar, swept into the room.

"Like father like son," she mumbled before setting off towards what she expected to be, the demolished kitchen.

And surely, as she rounded a corner into the well lit and _atomized _heap of rubble and granite, she felt a surge of madness rush through her, making her nostrils flare. Not only had she been woken up in the middle of the night but she had, yet again, been forced to face the utter disregard and destruction of her devotion and dedication to this house.

'NATSU! HARU!' she screeched and the two men who were currently sprawled across the tile-less floor, wrestling for what seemed to be a piece of flaming chicken lolly, looked up with terror stricken faces.

'_Just_ _what_ _on_ _Earthland_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _you_ _are_ _doing_!' she spat, each syllable uttered clearly and forcefully.

Natsu let go off his son and got up immediately, dusting down his tattered night clothes with a sheepish grin on his face. Haru on the other hand lay glued onto his spot on the floor, raw fear jamming his muscles and sockets. He was indeed a junior Natsu, not just in terms of personality and some annoying habits but also in terms of his appearance. The only feature that he shared with his mother was the color of his eyes.

'Oh hi mom,' he said nervously, holding up the remnants of what had once been a blender. When he realized what he was flashing, he quickly thrust it into a corner, making it seem like he had never held it in his hands.

Lucy folded her arms and looked from her husband to her son and then back. Her eyes were red with fury and she was finding it difficult to breath in an even manner.

'I can explain,' burst out Natsu, holding his hands up in surrender. 'Well you know how it is for the two of us don't you Luce? I mean we were kinda hungry and then we found this flaming chicken in the kitchen. Both of us had grumbling tummies and then we decided to fight it out like any two dragon slayers would for their meal. You know survival of the fittest and-'

'And you thought it appropriate to settle these _dragon_ _slayer_ _issues_ of yours under _my _roof? What a big mistake Mr. Dragneel,'

'Aye, what a big mistake,' echoed Happy, emerging out of thin air with sleepy eyes. Behind him trailed Spike, Haru's cat with his purple fur, a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

Lucy thought her blood pressure had just registered a tremendous increase. She turned to look at the two cats, moving her head _very_ slowly, as if to make a point with her stern, unyielding body language. The moment the two cat's eyes met Lucy's maddened ones, they took a u-turn and flew back to wherever they had come from without a word.

'Where was I?' she said once there was no trace of the exceeds for at least a mile around. 'Yes,' she turned back to look at the two untamed, feral beasts in front of her.

Natsu and Haru gulped together. The flaming chicken had been forgotten and lay helplessly across the floor, right next to Lucy's right foot which was tapping on the ground very ferociously.

'You shall,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Immediately clean up this mess. If I do not find this place in the same condition as it has always been in the morning, you will have it from me, _got_ _that_?

'Yes ma'am,' chorused father and son, the latter springing up to his feet in a single motion and setting off to restore the poor kitchen. Natsu had picked up a broom and was looking for a place to start from.

'_Also_ my dear hubby,' said Lucy, turning to look at the pink haired dragon slayer with a dangerous, cat like expression on her face. 'I think you should clean up the guest room as well because someone will have to sleep there tonight,' saying this, she turned around with a loud 'hmph' and thundered across the hall towards her bedroom. Once inside, she bolted the door and hit the bed with a violent thump, making the springs creak slightly in protest.

Back in the kitchen, Haru looked up from gluing the water jug and sighed at his father.

'It ended up in a disaster, didn't it?' he said, the corners of his lips sinking down to his chin.

Natsu didn't say anything. He continued to brush off the debris.

For a few minutes, the father-son duo continued with the cleaning work without uttering any word. When Haru couldn't keep it in any longer, he said,

'But you know what? You got the bigger punishment pops. The bed in the guest room needs to be replaced. It has a broken leg. I think you will have to sleep on the floor or probably the couch in the drawing room,'

Natsu vented his frustration on the broomstick by swiping it furiously over the cracked floor.

'Tomorrow morning,' he said with a determined look on his face. 'We make up for this,'

As the early morning rays filtered in through the curtains and drew themselves on Lucy's face, she woke up to take in the fragrance of some delectable dishes...

Wait.

That was just in her dreams.

She woke up to the smell of something terrible and burnt.

'What the-' she mumbled, untangling her hair and tying them in a bun before getting out of the bed and moving towards the locked door.

She drew the bolt out and stepped into an atmosphere full of smoke and a nauseous something that choked her. She coughed slightly and moved towards the dining area, where the two men were huddled around what seemed to be, the source of this pungent smell.

'Now what are you up to? Haven't you done enough damage to this house last night?' she said, her voice muffled as the night gown had been pulled up to cover her nose.

Haru and Natsu stiffened and attempted to hide something behind their backs. Happy and Spike were also present at the scene, flying over the dining table and halting mid air after acknowledging Lucy's presence.

Natsu nudged Haru and mouthed something inaudible. Haru nodded and said 'Good morning mamma, did you sleep well last night?' in a very timid fashion.

'I slept well thank you, but that is not the point,' said Lucy, waving her hand dismissively.

'First things first. Did you do what I asked you to do last night? And just what are you trying to hide from me?'

'The kitchen is done Lucy,' mumbled Natsu even before she had the time to draw in a breath after finishing her sentence. 'We did what you asked us to do but-' he stopped short, dropping his gaze to his feet.

'But _what_?' Lucy said. She had begun to lose her patience. 'But what _exactly?' _she took a few steps forward and immediately uncovered what the two had been hiding from her. Her heart melted the moment she solved the mystery of the nauseous smell.

Before her, on the dining table, lay a few plates; they had been set perfectly for the breakfast and were gleaming even, their spotless white surfaces a feat that even she had never managed to achieve. Around the plates were placed what seemed to be bowls containing a purplish, steaming liquid, a tray containing a piece of what looked like meat, charred beyond recognition and another plate containing a soggy, whitish cream with a yellow something splattered across it's surface. In the middle of this entire set up was a sheet of paper on which 'WE ARE SORRY- HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY' had been scribbled with bright crayons and sketch pens. On top of the words, a crude sketch of Igneel occupied the space, his comically drawn mouth open and spurting flames which were actually ketch up sprayed across the paper. Lucy wondered if the entire sketch was like an improvisation to cover up for the spilt ketchup.

She picked up the paper and looked at it for an entire minute. The words, 'Happy Mother's Day' seemed to have created a lump in her throat. She had completely forgotten about the occasion and felt terribly guilty for last night.

'Answer me honestly,' she said, her voice somber and gentle. 'What were you two really doing last night?'

Haru sighed. It was time to let the cat out of the bag.

'Well you see mamma,' he began. 'We were preparing for this grand feast last night. I wanted to do something special for you today so dad decided to help me out with baking a cake. It was going well until something wrong happened and the lacrima oven created this soft implosion which was enough to break a few tiles around and splatter the cake all over the place. Thankfully you didn't wake up with the sound so we decided to clean it all up. But,' he looked guiltily at his mother.

'I don't know how it happened. One thing led to the other and the entire kitchen was in a mess. Then we were so frustrated that we decided to appease our growling stomachs before getting on with the cleaning duty. But, we had just this piece of chicken left and our poor frustrated minds got us off the topic for a few moments and I challenged dad to a duel to see who was strong enough to have the piece. Then you showed up,' he looked away.

'We tried to compensate for it in the morning with this breakfast but,' his voice trailed off.

Lucy placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Natsu and Haru looked at each other with incredulity. The cats had lost their ability to move it seemed.

'Come here my little rascals,' she said spreading her arms and lunging forward to engulf the two confused men with her embrace.

'Thank you for this! You made my day,' she placed a kiss on Haru's forehead and gave Natsu a slight peck on his cheek.

'Do you have any idea how adorable you look at the moment?' she pulled their cheeks and hugged them close.

Natsu and Haru looked at each other over Lucy's shoulder and sighed. It had all turned out to be good in the end despite a completely destroyed kitchen and a butchered breakfast.

Mamma Lucy had finally been pacified.

'Happy Mother's Day mom,' said Haru, a soft smile spreading across his lips. 'You are indeed, the best mom in this world,'

'Aye! Happy Mom's Day!' rejoiced Happy. Spike too had joined in the celebration with a chorus of 'Mamma Day! Mamma Day!'

Natsu looked at his little family's smiling faces and his insides bloated with delight. Little moments like this could really work magic upon you after all.

'So Luce,' he said, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and drawing her close.

'How are we gonna compensate for last night?'

Lucy raised a brow and Haru who was a fifteen year old, _intelligent boy, _pretended to belch.

'Mom, dad stop it. I am _within _the hearing range of your little conversation,'

This statement caused his mother to blush and she pushed Natsu away.

'Oh common now Luce. Don't do this to me,' Natsu whined as Lucy started to clean the table to avoid the topic. Happy was giggling away to glory while Spike and Haru had started making those ugly belching noises from the kitchen.

'Only on one condition,' whispered Lucy as she picked up the hopelessly burnt dishes.

Natsu looked up at his wife with eagerness written all over his face.

'And that is?'

Lucy smirked.

'Fetch the broomstick and dust down the entire house, top to bottom, front to back. And yes, don't forget the toilets,'

The smile soon gave away to a deep frown on the dragon slayer's face and Haru Dragneel roared with laughter from the kitchen.

'Yo Pops! You got the short end of the stick again!'

* * *

**Yup! For those who know about Rave Master, the name Haru has been inspired from the main character's name in the said series. I just had this funny feeling that if Natsu and Lucy ever have a kid (which I am sure they will), and if the kid is a boy, they will name him Haru.**

**Reviews? :P**

**-Aeria Swordlancer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait folks! I had a tough time writing this chapter coz I just couldn't come up with something good. In fact, this chapter may not be thaaat great but yeah, I am still satisfied.  
**

**Getting to the point now. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I just write fan-fics. Yep.  
**

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**Amends  
**

'Now hold your hands up like that, no- I want them _absolutely _perpendicular to your shoulders and put your left leg forward. Good. Now concentrate your inner powers into the palm of your hands and feel the warmth flooding your insides,'

Gray Fullbuster demonstrated his new attack to his seventeen year old daughter, Yukina Fullbuster, who followed her father's movements very ardently. After mimicking his moves with an uncanny precision, she had managed to create a massive floor of ice with stalagmites jutting out on regular intervals. She wiped her sweat and took a deep breath as her father gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

'Good job!' he said, giving her a thumbs up.

Yukina smiled, accepting the appreciation with a graceful bow. Her short black hair and side bangs bounced slightly as she got back into her original position.

'Breakfast is ready!' came a sweet voice from within the modest looking bungalow.

Gray and Yukina picked up their towels that had been sloppily draped over a garden chair and wiped themselves thoroughly before heading towards the kitchen. The fragrance of something very appetizing wafted towards them as they set foot into the dining room which had already been occupied by two figures slouched on the polished chairs.

'Yo dad, sis, morning,' drawled the fifteen year old Adrian, lifting his hand in acknowledgement. He was sunk deep into his chair and was looking up at the latest issue of _Weekly Sorcerer _with a disinterested look on his face. His jet black hair (which was styled exactly like his father's but slightly longer) had been tied into a short ponytail and the permanent scowl on his face had grown deeper, owing to the early morning drowsiness.

'Morning,' chorused Gray and Yukina moving over to the table to take their seats. To Gray's right, his youngest child, Ciel Fullbuster had fallen asleep over his school text book. Gray smiled as he looked at the sleeping form of his youngest, his blue hair falling over his face as he snored.

'Ciel,' he said, gently shaking him. 'Get up kid. It's morning already and you are at the dining table,'

The blue haired and dark eyed carbon copy of his mother stirred and raised his head in a slow motion. He looked around the table and blinked like an owl.

'Oh!'

'Morning junior,' beamed Yukina.

'Seems like you have been preparing for a test,'

Ciel looked down at his note-book and nodded. Out of Gray's three kids, he was the most shy and witty. The kind of scores he got in elementary school was something that would make his father swell with pride and boast about it to their neighbors (the Dragneels) over the fence. The bragging would often amount to the infamous altercations between the Ice Mage and the Dragon Slayer which would in turn destroy half of the boundary that separated their houses. The two men would then be reprimanded by their fuming wives and would immediately get on with the cleaning business. This was the order of the day in this part of the neighborhood where the two 'frienemies' lived.

'Morning Juvia's beautiful people,' chirped the bluenette as she emerged from the kitchen, carrying a jar of juice and some delicious looking sandwiches. She beamed at her little family as she set the trays on the dining table and gave each member a share of the morning kiss. Ciel got an extra hair ruffle, Yukina a gentle hug and Adrian (to his great dislike) was practically glomped by his mother, being her favorite child. Gray had expectantly pouted for the kiss but found a sandwich stuffed into his mouth in place of the much anticipated touch.

There was a roar of laughter from the kids.

'_Juvia_!'

The blue haired woman stuck out of her tongue as she proceeded towards the kitchen to get some more trays and bowls. Gray munched his sandwich in a hurried fashion as Adrian practically fell off his chair, laughing.

'Papa denied,' he mumbled in between giggles.

Yukina smirked and dug into her share. The heart shaped sandwiches that she was having, reminded her of something very essential.

'_Ah!'_ she muttered to herself as she thought about the _little_ discovery that she had made just a day back.

'_How can I forget about that?'_

She quickly swallowed the tasty sandwich and wiped her mouth. Looking over at Adrian, she 'tsked' mentally, thinking about the sweet revenge she would have today.

She cleared her throat.

'So Adrian,' she began in a very casual fashion. 'I heard from a friend of mine that you have become more of a regular visitor at Lamia Scale these days…I wonder what is it that attracts you to that guild and takes you there quite often?'

Adrian Fullbuster almost choked on his spit. The fork he was holding dropped with a loud clink on the floor and he looked up at his sister, flabbergasted.

'Lamia Scale?' said Gray, raising a brow. 'What about it son?'

Adrian had started to sweat profusely. He stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with his father.

Yukina was enjoying herself. A few months back, her little devil of a brother had performed a kind of _sting operation _on her and was responsible for the big expose; for a long time now, the eldest Fullbuster kid had been receiving secret love letters from anonymous admirers of her _curves _when she shed of her _earthly vestiges _in the middle of fights (owing to the peculiar stripping habit that had been passed down to her from her father). Yukina had been shocked by those letters and decided not to present their explicit content to her father who she was sure would definitely bring down half of Magnolia in rage. However, Adrian decided to step in and presented all those letters to their father before Yukina had the chance to tear them off. What happened next has been recorded in the annals of Magnolian history as a grave disaster that ruined one fourth of the city and kept it below 0 degrees for almost a month.

'L-lamia S-scale?' said Adrian, making it look like he had never heard of that guild before.

'W-what about it?'

'That's exactly _my_ question,' said Gray, frowning. Juvia had joined her family at the table after setting some more delicious treats before them.

'Oh now I remember,' said Yukina, unable to hide the wide grin that had crept onto her lips. 'I think my friend saw you with this young, silver haired girl with a bouquet of red roses in your hands,'

That did it.

Gray Fullbuster did not take a second to realize who was being talked about.

'Hold it right there,' he said, putting down his fork. 'Does this pertain to Lyria Bastia?' he said, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Adrian had almost peed in his pants.

'W-what a-are you s-sayin' d-dad?' he said, pale and horror-struck.

'Answer my question Adrian. Is the girl your sister's talking about Lyon Bastia's daughter?'

'Well…urm…'

'_Direct _answer,'

'Yes,' gave in Adrian, closing his eyes shut as if in anticipation of a strong punch on his nose.

Juvia squeaked in delight at the revelation.

'Juvia's lil' boy is in love,' she chimed, clasping her hands and looking at her husband who did not seem to share her enthusiasm.

'I _do not _want to be related to that idiot!' said the latter through gritted teeth, getting up suddenly.

'I shall set things straight with him,' saying this, he dashed out of the house to the utter dismay of his son and wife.

Adrian sat teary eyed for about five minutes before getting up suddenly, startling the other's around the table.

'You,' he said pointing a shaky finger at his elder sister. 'You ruined it! I had a date today at 7!' saying this, he stormed away towards his room.

Ciel looked at his mother, befuddled.

'What was all that about mamma?' he asked with his big, innocent eyes seeking an explanation for the elders' weird behavior.

Juvia sighed deeply and placed a hand on her youngest child's head.

'Just a little tiff. Don't worry about it sweetheart, you go and get ready for your school,'

Ciel shrugged and dragged his feet out of the dining room.

Next, the bluenette turned to look at her daughter and folded her arms.

'And why would you do that Yukina?' she asked.

Yukina held her hands up and shook her head. 'Don't blame me mom. He did the same thing to me a few months back, remember? Plus, it wasn't even my fault!'

'But still Yu. He is your younger brother, isn't he? You are supposed to help him with this not go against him! Our Adrian is in love! Just think about it!'

Yukina sighed and dug a fork absentmindedly into the second piece of sandwich on her plate.

'You are right,' she admitted.

'Tell me, how do I make amends mamma?'

Juvia smiled and placed a strand of her long blue hair (which now extended to her waist) behind her ear.

'Just help him out with the date that's it,'

'But what about dad? He doesn't seem too happy about this relationship,'

'Oh Juvia will handle him well,' muttered the bluenette, giving her daughter a wink.

* * *

It was six thirty in the evening and Adrian Fullbuster, who had practically been grounded, did not even wish to look at the clock. He sat in one corner of the room, his stuff scattered all over the place and his eyes red and swollen.

Precisely five minutes later, a sharp tap on the window brought him back on the ground. He looked up and was surprised to find his elder sister at the window, carrying what seemed to be, a paper packet in her hand.

'Open Up!' she mouthed and indicated at the clock to show that he had no time left.

Adrian was confused and shocked to see his sister that way. Initially, he refused to open the window, but when his sister refused to leave the spot, he got up reluctantly and moved towards the said spot.

'What do you want now,' he said in a very rough manner, trying to exhibit his anger.

'Oi, stop with that drama instantly lover boy,' teased Yukina, shoving the packet into her brother's hand.

'Here. This is what you shall wear for the date,'

Adrian was taken aback. He looked at the tiny wrapping in his hand with utter amazement.

'What-' he began but he was instantly pushed into the bathroom to change his clothes. He hesitantly put on the fancy suit and came out, looking awkwardly at his sister.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked and his sister just clicked her tongue in irritation.

'Coz I am your sister duh,' she replied pushing him towards the window. She gave his hair a final touch before pointing at a large ladder made up of ice that ran down the first floor window where Adrian's bedroom was situated.

Adrian had almost choked his sister to death with a bear hug.

'Thank you thank you thank you,' he mumbled before setting his right foot on the window sill.

'You are the best sis in this world Yu,' he said with a wide smile brightening his features.

Yukina rolled her eyes.

'Ya whatever,' she said. 'Just don't forget to buy some flowers and a gift kay? I have stuffed some money in your coat pocket,'

Adrian could not have been happier in his life. He descended down the ladder in a very bouncy fashion and stealthily slipped out of the front lawn.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster sighed deeply as he observed his love struck son gallop down the front lawn towards the main gate.

'What do I do with him now?' he said as he laid back on a chair that had been set in the verandah.

Juvia giggled and ruffled her husband's hair playfully.

'Let him be, that's all. Let him enjoy this beautiful feeling called love,'

Gray smirked as he remembered how his wife had _convinced _him to not spoil their son's first romantic relationship.

'I have to say Juvia,' he said with a naughty grin on his face. 'That your _powers of persuasion _are amazing,'

Juvia blushed slightly at that.

'Why don't you _persuade _me more often?'

The bluenette slapped her husband's chest playfully.

The couple laughed heartily for about five minutes before Gray realized something.

'Tell me Juvia,' he said

'Why didn't you allow me to handle the situation by myself? You sure made me seem like a villain today. I could have allowed him to go for the date,'

Juvia shook her head.

'That's because your reconciliation with your son was not as important as Yu and Adrian's. You could just give him some _tips _in the future and gotten away with it. Yu on the other hand had to compensate for her mistake,'

'Well that wasn't a mistake entirely,' protested Gray. 'She did spill the beans on something that we ought to know,'

'Yes but you kinda exaggerated it, didn't you? Juvia wonders what kind of conversation happened between you and Lyon,'

'Oh that!' said Gray, smiling sheepishly.

'Well I didn't have any,'

Juvia was surprised.

'Juvia thought you had gone to _set things straight with him?'_

'Ya…I _intended _to but then we kinda had like a bout and then sat together to talk about parental issues when we were done and tired,'

'Oh!' said Juvia with a raised brow.

'That explains those bruises on your body. Juvia thought that came from your training with Yukina,'

'Naah,' said Gray. He then looked mischievously at his wife.

'Why don't you treat them for me then? I mean, as I said, you can _persuade _me for a lot of other things,'

Like what?' grinned the water woman, coming closer to her husband. They were almost an inch apart when Ciel walked out into the verandah and interrupted their blissful exchange.

'Mamma! Papa! I am hungry!' he drawled and Gray almost fell off his chair in shock.

'C-coming baby,' called out Juvia, getting up hastily and attempting to walk towards the kitchen when Gray caught her by the arm and made her sit again.

'I will get something,' he said, flushed.

Juvia nodded as her husband rushed over to their youngest child and picked him up.

'Come, papa will make something for you today,' he said, nuzzling his son's cheeks. 'What does my boy want to have?'

Ciel pretended to think for a while.

'Cheese cake!' he said and Gray sweat dropped.

He let out a forceful breath and said, in a very low whisper,

'The things a papa has to do!'

* * *

**(A/N): I don't know why but I have this feeling that Gray and Juvia will have 3 kids...hmmmmm...**

**Thanks to Sasuke Kobayashi, AssassinDevil, OpenOtaku, Terumi Okino, hapiflower and Baby Bitch for the reviews and the favs!  
**

**Important announcement: for those reading/following Second Chances, I edited all the chapters before publishing the 6th one. No major changes just minor corrections, primarily grammatical and some slip ups(like a part in chapter 6 where Erza says"it's a Sunday" when it's actually a Friday)...Yup so you don't have to worry about missing out on anything. It's just a regular clean up.  
**

**So the next chapter will most probably be a Jerza chap! yipppppeeeeee!  
**

**Till then, keep reviewing!  
**

**-Aeria Swordlancer  
**


End file.
